Death of the Sailor Scouts
by Misami
Summary: Serina meets a new student at school who seems somehow...familiar. Is she friend? Or foe? And what the hell is Trunks doing here! And is that...BANG! the Outlaw Star...?


Ok. Before any of you read this just know that me and my friend Lane wrote this 5 years ago. XD So its not that well written. (She held me at gunpoint to post it!) sweat drop This is a crazy anime crossover between Sailor Moon, DBZ, and Outlaw Star. Enjoy!

**Sailor Moon: The Death of the Sailor Scouts**

**Part One: Rini's Back!**

Serina (Sailor Moon) was lat as usual. She was supposed to meet Ray (Sailor Mars), Lita (Sailor Jupiter), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Nina (Sailor Venus), at the temple.

Ray-Serina! What took so long! We've been waiting for hours!

Serina-Sorry guys but I kind of overslept.

Amy-You really need to catch up on your studying.

A half an hour later Serina was snoring, dreaming about Darien. (Tuxedo Mask)TM

Luna (Serina's cat)- Serina, Serina…

Still half asleep Serina- Darien don't go…

Ray-SERINA WAKE UP!

Serina- What…uh…

Ray-You were dreaming about Darien again!

Serina-It's not my fault I fell asleep. This stuff is just to boring, can't we get an ice cream instead?

Ray-All you think about is yourself, food, and Darien!

Amy-Your studying comes first, Serina.

Nina-Ami's right.

Lita-I'm kinnda hungry too. Just this once Amy.

Amy-All right.

Meanwhile, sitting at a restaurant…

Michelle (Sailor Neptune)-Can't you feel that Amara (Sailor Uranus).

Trista (Sailor Pluto)- Whatever's about to happen, it's not good.

Amara-I don't like it.

Meanwhile, the other Sailors were on there way to get something to eat. They ran into Darien (Serina's boyfriend). Then something dropped from the sky and fell on their head. It was Rini (Sailor Mini Moon from the future and Serina's and Darien's daughter).

Rini-Hi guys!

Serina- Why are you back to torcher us this time?

Rini-Well, you sent me… Darien!

Rini ran up and hugged Darien.

Serina-Hey! I had him first!

Rini stuck her tongue out at Serina. Then Serina did the same. Serina grabbed Darien's arm and pulled him one way. And Rini grabbed his other arm and pulled him another way.

Darien-Hey there's only one of me. Why don't we just get an ice cream.

Rini and Serina-Ice cream!

Later the next day, Serina was walking home from school.

Serina signed-I got a D-. And it's only four weeks till Christmas.

Luna-You should have studied Serina.

Serina-WOW! Look at those diamond earrings! I would just love it if my Darien could get those for me.

Luna- You're going to be late for Study Butties.

Serina-Oh no! Ray's gonna kill me!

Luna-Wait up Serina! You forgot something!

**Part Two: A New Student?!**

Serina's Teacher-…And (She turned around and Serina was fast asleep)… Serina, Serina, SERINA!

Serina-huh?!

Sailor Moon's Teacher- As I was saying, we have a new student today. Her name is Seara Chan. She moved here from Hong Kong, China. Seara, you can sit in the desk next to Serina, over there.

Seara had a grin on her face when she sat down. She looked a lot like Serina.

She had her hair in pigtails that looked like meatballs. But she had green hair. And there was something about her. She had this evil look in her eye.

Meanwhile…

Michelle-Evils getting closer.

Trista-Too close.

Amara-How long do we have to wait for it to come? How long?

Late at Study Butties…

Serina-There was something about her that gave me the creeps.

Amy-What was her name again?

Ray-I think it was, um,…oh ya, it was Seara.

Artamus(Venus's Cat)- Not again.

Luna-So she has come back for revenge like she said.

Nina-What are you two talking about?

Just then Rini burst through the door.

Rini-Hey guys! Can one of you take me to the park? Pleeeaaassse?!

Serena-Not now Squirt where kind of busy.

Rini-With what? You can't be busy with school work Serina!

Serina-Hey!

Serina and Rini were sticking their tongues out at each other. (This went on for a while!)

**Part Three: Seara Revived**

During school Seara had the biggest grin on her face that day. She was up to something.

Later when Serina, Rini and the girls were walking home from school they thought they heard something.

Lita-Hey guys, did you hear that.

Ray-Hear wha-

People-AHHHHHHH!

People-Help!

People-Run!

Luna-Time to transform!

Sailor Scouts-Right.

Sailor Moon-Moon Prism Power!

Sailor Mini Moon-Mini Moon Prism Power!

Sailor Mars-Mars Star Power!

Sailor Mercury-Mercury Star Power!

Sailor Venus-Venus Star Power!

Sailor Jupiter-Jupiter Star Power!

Luna-Let's go!

Artamus-And hurry!

Trista-It's here. Let's go.

Sailor Neptune-Neptune Planet Power!

Sailor Uranus-Uranus Planet Power!

Sailor Pluto-Pluto Planet Power!

Sailor Moon running from ice Demons-AHH! A little help here guys!

Sailor Mars-Sorry but were a little busy.

Sailor Mini-Moon Sugar Heart Attack! Huh? You worked before. Moon sugar heart attack!

Ice Demon-Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, you braaaat!

Mini Moon destroyed the Demon.

Sailor Mars- Mars Fire Serel!

Sailor Jupiter-Jupiter Thunder Blast!

Sailor Mercury-Mercury Bubble Blur!

Sailor Venus-Love chain in circles!

Sailor Pluto-Pluto Deadly Scream!

Sailor Uranus-Uranus Earth Shaking!

Sailor Neptune-Neptune-Neptune

Seara-Good job Sailors. Or should I say Serina, Rini, Lita, Nina, Ray, Amy, Trista, Amara, and Michelle!

Sailor Uranus-Ah! But how-

Seara-You'll find out soon enough. Dark Sailor Moon Prism Power! Ha, ha, ha, (Evil laugh) just call me Mean Lady. Ha, ha, ha!

Luna-Why've you come back this time?

Seara-Talking cats simply won't do. Moon Destruction Disk!

Artamus-Luna watch out!

Artamus jumped right in front of Luna when the blast hit.

Sailor Scouts-Artamus!

Seara-Oh well.

Luna-Oh Aratamus…

Seara-Now. If you really want to know why I've come back I guess I could tell you Sailor brats. When everyone was still on the Moon Kingdom I was the heir to the throne.

Sailor Moon-What do you mean?

Seara-I mean I was princess. Yes. That does mean we were sisters Sailor Moon. I was the oldest. But, Queen Serenity band me from the kingdom, I would have been Queen. I was band from betraying the kingdom, or so they say. After I left you were next in line for the throne. Since I left I swore revenge on you Serena. Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Part Four: The Death of the SS**

The Sailor Scouts were shocked, especially Serina.

Sailor Uranus-Uranus Earth-

Sailor Moon-No! Uranus wait!

Sailor Neptune-She's evil Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon-But…

Sailor Jupiter-She's right.

Sailor Uranus-Move out of the way Moonface!

Sailor Moon-I won't let you hurt her!

Luna-Sailor Moon listen. They're right.

Mean Lady-I must thank you Sailor Moon. Now I can kill you all!

Sailor Moon-Moon Tiara Magic!

Sailor Jupiter-Jupiter Thunder Blast!

Sailor Venus-Venus Love Chain in Circles!

Mean Lady had her umbrella up to block the attacks.

Mean Lady-Ice Demons Attack!

The Sailor Scouts were having a really hard time with the Ice Demons.

Mean Lady-Dark Crystals!

Just in time Tuxedo Mask came to rescue Serina.

Sailor Moon-Tuxedo Mask!

Tuxedo Mask-Now Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon-Right. Moon Cosmic…

Mean Lady knocked her wand out of her hand.

Mean Lady-Those weak attacks won't work against me. Just try.

The Sailor Scouts were still fighting the Ice Demons. They were having a hard time. They just kept coming back after they broke.

Sailor Mars-It's useless.

Sailor Pluto-Pluto Deadly Scream!

Sailor Moon-AHHH!

Sailor Scouts-Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mercury-Sailor Moon are you all right.

Sailor Moon-I think so.

Sailor Moon had a had time getting up. Everyone just thought she should rest. But she refused.

Mean Lady-So, how do you like my ice demons? I thought you would. They never die, I have a challenge for you scouts. Come on get out here.

Then this giant monster came out of no where. It was huge and white. It was about 8 ft tall.

Sailor Uranus-What is that thing.

Sailor Mini-Look! It's the abdominal Snowman.

Mean Lady-I think I will just make myself comfy while I watch.

Sailor Moon-Moon Tiara Magic!

The attack didn't work. Instead the monster just came after Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon just stood there. She couldn't move. Then Sailor Uranus did something unexpected. She got in the way when the monster was about to grab Sailor Moon. Instead it grabbed Uranus. It squeezed her so hard it almost broke every bone in their body. When it finally let go she was nearly dead. Sailor Moon and Neptune ran over to her. And she died right in their arms. Sailor Moon kept saying it was her fault. Now the monster was after Mini Moon, all the attacks they used didn't help. Now it was squeezing Mini Moon.

Mean Lady- This is too good. Revenge is so sweet.

The monster didn't kill Mini Moon. But he came close. She had a few broken bones.

Sailor Moon-Mini Moon are you all right.

Sailor Mini-Yeh. I think so.

Mean Lady-Now lets see how you like this.

Mean Lady sent the ice demons out again. This was useless fighting them. An ice demon got Mercury. Then the monster grabbed her. No one could help her. They were all busy. A few minutes later every bone in Mercury's body was broken. She was dead. Just then Sailor Saturn, The Sailor Scout of Destruction, was there ready to battle with Seara. Serina knew once Saturn used her powers she would be destroyed.

Mini Moon-Saturn!

Once they started to fight no one could tell what was going on. Sailor Moon couldn't do anything to help. No one could. After the fight both Saturn(Hutaru) and Seara were destroyed. So was the monster and the ice demons.

**Part Five: Reokie Sailor Saturn?**

It wasn't that long until the funeral. It was only a couple days away. Everyone was really gloomy. Especially Michelle. It was finally the day of the funeral. Everyone was getting ready…

Meanwhile Reokie was still sleeping. Reokie was a Sailor Scout and daughter of Cronos. That made her a goddess or a guardian. She was also a Space Pirate, a Super Saiyan, and the princess of Jeri. Reokie has a half cat half rabbit pet named Cleopatra. Reokie is about 15 years old. (She only looks that way!) Her hair is pink with looped pigtails that look like meatballs. Reokie's best friend is Reoka. Reoka is about 12 and has meatball pigtails. Her hair is brown and she has blue eyes. Reoka is from the future. She lives with her brother Trunks and her mom. Her and her brother are saiyans. She is also Space Pirate, moon princess of Jeri, a Sailor Scout, daughter of Cronos, and the Guardian of Power. Cronos' kids are Haties, Trista, Hutaru, Reokie, and Reoka. (They don't know the sisters yet.) Reokie was warring a black shirt and black paints with a purple flower in her hair. Reoka was warring a white shirt, with a back one underneath. She had a lilac skirt. The funny thing was Reokie was related to Reoka but also was destined to marry Reoka's brother Trunks. Reokie is an extremely goofy girl that was just as skilled in martial arts as goofy (she fought like she's in she was dancing and she can literally have music of any song by thinking about it) Reokie met Trunks a month ago. She brought him and Reoka to the past and they live in her house in the woods. "Trunks where in the world did you put my jewelry (she loves jewelry)?" She said as she searched in her bathroom.

"I thought Reoka dared you to put the jewelry in your bra remember."

"Thank you. Remind me to play the drinking game with the others." As she was putting on her pants. Trunk's had a monsters crush on Reokie and so did she but never showed it. So he watched her.

After she got dressed (and Trunks stopped watching) she made breakfast. Reokie made breakfast as she danced to Rob Zombie at full blast. She turned off the CD "Breakfast! It's not like I'm not getting younger. But I wish I was." Trunks met Amara at a party so they were friends. He wore a black suit normally Reokie would of dared him to ware high heels (that's how goofy not even half she is) But she knows it's a funeral.

**Part Six: The Funeral**

" Sorry Trunks I'm the type of person that would laugh at a funeral!" Reokie yelled.

"Just because the guy said Uranus pronounced you're anis you would laugh?"

"Ya"

"Why did I ever save you from the androids in the future. I was crazy enough to have a crush on you. I can't believe myself."

Reokie's eyes watered up and her eyes turned dark blue. "You liked me?" then she ran off before Trunks could answer her. Trunks got a bit drunk and fell asleep on the couch when he woke up he saw a letter. It said "To: Trunks.") He opened it up.

"Dear Trunks,

I thought about what I did and decided to live in another house to get out of Your sight.

Love, Reokie you X dearest, darling, and now dead So akt spirit."

Trunks was wonder where she was living. While Reokie was thinking about the funeral (flash back in your mind do the water thing).

Reokie was getting in the car and waited for Reoka and Trunks. When they finally got in she hit the gas and had a VERY fun time driving.

When they got there the priest guy said Mercury's funeral will be in a wee. Reokie did think the priest looked like a fat hairless Elvis Presley funny and goofy girl huh?). So she had a hard time trying not to laugh. She even thought he sounded like him too. The priest said a lot of things about the priest likes stuff like stuff to God and all that. Then he pronounced Uranus. Your anis. That did it. Reokie cracked up and rolled around laughing her head off. (End of flashback.)

**Part Seven: Trunk's First Date!**

Trunks thought about it for a while. At the time Trunks had a crush on Lili (an idiot!) and Reokie. He still wasn't sure if he liked her or not yet.

Trunks-Reokie, Lili, Reokie, Lili…By George I think I got it! Reokie!

Reoka heard the whole thing.

Reoka-Noo! My brother's going to be married to, to, an idiot! (Right now Reokie and Reoka are rivals.)

Trunks-Hey!

Reoka-Oh-no!

Trunks-What did you hear!

Reoka-All of it of course!

While Reoka was laughing her head off (literally), Trunks came after her with a kamahama ha! It happened so quickly that Reoka was blasted along with part of the wall!

Bulma-TRUNKS! REOKA!

Trunks and Reoka-Oh-NO!

Bulma go so mad she did a kamama ha! Trunks and Reoka were just sitting there shocked.

Bulma-If you wondering I'm taking lessens from Master Roshi (Who was extremely old right now.)

The next day…

Reoka-I know something you don't know!

Trunks-So.

Reoka-It's about Reokie.

Trunks-So…Reokie! What?

Reoka-I'm not going to tell you, unless,

Trunks-Unless what?

Reoka-Unless, we play the drinking game.

Trunks-No way!

Reoka-I guess you won't know Reokie's phone number and address.

Trunks-Fine. So what is it.

Reoka-First the drinking game, or I'll tell everybody about you know what!

Trunks begging-Noo! Anything but that.

Reoka-Anything?!

Trunks-Yes Anything!

Reoka-Ok! Um…Lets see…By George I think I got it!

Reoka couldn't help but start laughing picturing Trunks doing that.

Trunks-How bad is it this time.

Reoka-Well, you'll see!

Later after Reoka told him…

Trunks-There's no way I'm going to-to do that!

Later…

Trunks-I can't believe I'm going through with this.

Reoka made him where a pink but-floss bikini and bunny ears! While hopping around town singing The Barnie Song! Reoka was getting this all on tape. (So later she could blackmail him.) It was at night so not a lot of people saw him.

A couple days later Trunks still wasn't talking to her. The only thing he asked was…

Trunks-What's Reokie's number?

Reoka-1-800-Reoki-Trunks or 1-800-73654-878657

Later that day Trunks call Reokie. He left a message on the answering machine. Trunks asked her on a date. The whole, time Trunks wasn't talking to Reoka she was thinking…

Reoka-Why does he half to like someone like Reokie. Al least it wasn't as bad as Lili.

When Reokie checked the answering machine her eyes turned bright pink.

The next day

Trunks was waiting somewhere in Tokyo for Reokie. He had only been on a date once. And it was with Mimi (an idiot.)On there date Reoka was spying on them. Trunks spotted her. And it was a long time before they talked to each other again. On there date (without Reoka) they went to the karaoke place. Reokie got up and was singing the "My Way or the Highway" song just for fun. After that they went to get something to eat. AS usual, Reokie was stuffing her face. (Kinda like Goku does.) That was the end of there date. (Or just not the mushy parts!)

**Part Eight: DrangonBalls!**

It was a rainy day and all the Sailor Scouts were gloomy. There as nothing anyone could do to cheer them up. Reoka tried everything. But nothing worked. It was useless. Every time Reokie thought about Uranus she thought about how the priest said it. "Your anis. So she cracked up every time someone said Uranus. All of the sudden the Outlaw Star came crashing down.

Reoka-Hear we go again. 3…2…1.

Jean-I'll never let you drive the Outlaw Star again Asha!

Asha-It's not my fault!

Jim-Will you guys stop fighting and help repair the ship!?

Reoka-Hey Jim!

Jim-Hi I don't think those two will ever stop fighting!

Reoka-Ya! No kidding!

At that moment Reokie came running towards them.

Reokie (panting)- I don't know why I didn't think of this before!

Jim-What is it?

Reokie-Well, we can bring back the Sailor Scouts!

Jim-How?

Reokie-The DragonBalls!

Reoka-Of course! Whey didn't I think of that?

Reokie-I'll get the DragonBalls and you go tell everyone else. Ok?

Reoka-Ok!

Later at the temple Reoka cam through the door panting.

Reoka-Guys guess what? We can bring back Amy, Amara, and Hutaru.

Lita-But how?

Nina-That's impossible.

Reoka-Not quite.

Serina-num.num...num…oh Darien.

Ray-Serina Wake Up!

Serina-What, hu, what happened?

Rini-What can bring them back?

Reokie-With this.

She was holding up an orange ball with a red star on it.

Serina-What's that?

Reoka-That's a DragonBall. There's 7 of them. When you summon the Eternal Dragon and you can have anything you want.

Reokie-Come on lets go.

Rini-I'll go get Trista and Michelle!

After they all got there they were ready to call the Dragon.

Reoka-I call on the Dragon to grant my wish!

At that moment a dragon came out from nowhere.

Dragon-You may have any 3 wishes.

Reoka-I wish that Amara, Amy, and Hutaru were alive again!

Eternal Dragon-Granted.

Then the dragon disappeared and the DragonBalls were scattered all around the earth. After that Reoka and Trunks were back in the future. (Using the time key this time.( And everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it gets.

Bulma-REOKA, TRUNKS! STOP BLOWING UP THE HOUSE! THAT'S THE THIRD HOUSE WE HAD THIS WEEK!

Reokie-Yep! Everything's back to normal.

THE END


End file.
